


The Loth Cat

by BlytheAdorable



Series: Jotopa and the 115th Legion [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jotopa mentioned, disabled clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlytheAdorable/pseuds/BlytheAdorable
Summary: Tig meets Ash's new pet





	The Loth Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Kar'kad - star's saber: a term used by the 115th in reference to Jotopa
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
> a short tumblr fill

It was the middle of the night cycle by the time Tig got the courage to stop by sickbay. He knew Ash would be there (where else would he be?), so he started talking as soon as the door opened. “Hey, Ash, is it normal for your deece to….what…is that?”

 

He must have sounded particularly scandalized because Ash immediately looked up from what he was doing to level an affronted glare his way.

 

_“It’s a Loth cat,”_ he signed, making cutesy faces at the small animal. Tig eyes the creature warily. The spindly legs were…adorable; the fat body covered in sleek fur incongruous attaches to those little stick limbs. The eyes were wide and innocent, and he really hated that he already had a pattern in mind to knit for the little mite.

 

He wanted to pet it.

 

“Where’d you get it?” Tig asked, inching closer and shifting from foot to foot. His crotch really itched like fuck, so if Ash could stop petting the cat and pay him even two seconds of attention…

 

“ _Kar’kad_ gave her to me. Her name is Sparkles,” Ash rasped solemnly.

 

“Sparkles.”

 

Ash nodded, moving to look through his cabinets. Tig edges closer, his hips doing a little itchy dance as he got closer to the purring animal. Sparkles settled herself on the medbed and blinked wide, sleepy eyes at him. Tig grimaced.

 

“How come the General got you a pet?” He grumbled, finally giving in to temptation and scratching the cat under the chin. Tig sighed. The kriffing thing was soft as silk. He was going to make her so many hats.

 

“Probably because I’m not an annoying _di’kut_ like you, vod. Here,” Ash said, jabbing him in the arm with a needle.

 

“Hey! Ow what the hell?”

 

“Hush, it’s just antibiotics. I told you to stop sticking your deece in the first sentient to smile at you. Now get out of here: Miss Sparkles needs to be brushed.”


End file.
